


It Has To Work

by EDJLord



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen, Joey misses Henry, Pentagram Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDJLord/pseuds/EDJLord
Summary: One-shot. He needs to be here. Whatever it takes. (I wrote this before the game was finished, so it may seem out of place.)





	It Has To Work

It was going to work this time. It had to work. I needed him. Without him, I don’t feel like myself. I just prayed that the machine could handle the task that I had for it. The tank was full, the gear were aligned and oiled, the ink was flowing, and the pentagram was drawn. Everything was in place and as it should be.

“Joey, I still don’t think you should do this. You can’t just make another Henry. What if the real Henry finds out? Not to mention you already have three toons running around this joint. We don’t really need another.” Sammy huffed from the doorway.

Sammy was the only one who had been willing to help out, to some extent. But he complained and argued the whole time. I probably should’ve listened to him. But, I just missed Henry so much. He shouldn’t have left. I didn’t want him to leave. I needed him back.

“You don’t understand. He has to be here. He needs to be here.” I’ve long since accepted that the others started to question my sanity. I sometimes started to as well. 

Sammy sighed. “Well, you do what you need to. I need to go finish the composition before Friday.” With that, Sammy left, leaving me by myself.

Some time had passed before I felt ready to begin. I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves, and began the same ritual I used for Bendy and the others. The ink slowly poured and the pentagram shone. Everything was working well so far.

Suddenly, a blob formed from the ink that pooled below the mouth of the machine. It began to rise and take shape. It was growing taller and its upper half was taking on a more humanoid shape. It was working!

“H-henry…”

Suddenly, the pentagram shone brighter and the blob let loose an ungodly scream, before melting away into nothing. The machine exploded and ink was everywhere. Ink rushed all around me, the force pushing me along with it. I couldn’t open my mouth without ink getting in it, but the need to breathe was too much and I ended up swallowing some anyway.  
Then I remembered. Everyone was still here, downstairs, where the ink would just rise. The pump wouldn’t be able to keep up with all that ink pouring in. The doors were near impossible to open with pools of ink in the way. I… I failed. I failed and I brought everyone down with me. I needed this to work. It was supposed to work. 

It didn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when chapter 3 came out, and I haven't finished the game yet (still). Sorry if it seems OOC. Thank you for reading anyway.


End file.
